Alohomora!
by Drawn To Those That Never Yawn
Summary: Wizard!verse. I took it upon myself to make a situation where casting alohomora when someone casted the killing curse on you will make sense. Character death. Oneshot.


**AN: So, I found a post on tumblr about someone AK-ing their friend and their friend saying Alohomora back. I took it upon myself to make a situation where this action would make sense... somewhat. Character death is imminent. I apologize, this was just a really quick thing so it's rushed. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Harry Potter, or any characters mentioned.**

* * *

><p>"There he is," the blonde spoke to his partner in a hushed tone, as they hid in a concrete barrier near the place they were supposed to ambush. Or, in Rachel's words, 'investigate and cripple the opposition'.<p>

With his goggles, Nick checked the shut gate. There was a blue-green-gray haze surrounding it. According to the goggles' manual, it (usually) meant that the blue haze was that the spell casted over the object was 'Colloportus'. Gray meant that the spell was stronger than it was supposed to be, so it wasn't to be opened with either magical or muggle means.

"It's green," he said. Green meant that the spell was casted by a person near it.

"Well, that makes it easier," Jeff grinned at his companion, whose heart almost stopped at the gesture. Nick sighed, Jeff was quick to volunteer for distractions as always.

"Be careful," he warned, as the blonde quietly emerged from their hiding place.

* * *

><p>Jacob Ben Israel was nervous, especially when it's late as this night. When Jesse forced him to post outside as guard, safe to say he wasn't enthusiastic at the thought.<p>

He wasn't a very proficient spellcaster, he'd rather be brewing potions than standing outside where he was completely vulnerable. _More of a reason to send you out, to let you grow a backbone_, Dave, one of the other Death Eaters, said.

He could only perform a few simple spells a little bit less than perfectly, and he was given a complicated spell to work with to stand guard. _If they get ambushed because they sent me out, it's all their fault_, he thought.

A cold gust of wind slapped his neck, and all the hairs on it stood up. He gulped audibly, and tightened is grip on his wand. _Concentrate_, he chanted like a mantra.

* * *

><p>"Stupefy!"<p>

A red beam of light just passed towards the trembling death eater, who yelped in surprise.

"W-w-who's there?" the guard stuttered, now scanning his surroundings. Jeff had to let out a chuckle to the rather pathetic agent of the dark lord standing before him.

Unfortunately for him, this one had sharp hearing, due to years of straining behind bathroom doors to stalk his "one true love".

"I know where you are," Jacob said, now discreetly moving his wand to the source of the sound.

_Unforgivables can be considered forgivables sometimes_, the voice echoed in his mind. He gripped the piece of wood, mustering up contempt and anger for the spell.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Jeff, no!" Nick shouted, moving immediately to come to his friend's rescue, dropping the disillusionment charm on the both of them.

"Alohomora!" Jeff shouted, making a line of light swirl past the pudgy man, just before the green beam hit him squarely in the chest. Jacob turned his back to the unlatching gate, as the light died in the blonde's eyes.

Before the death eater could do anything about it, however, someone muttered a 'Petrificus Totalus'.

"Levicorpus," the spell caster continued, as he neared the c-c… figure of his fallen comrade.

When he stood before the body of Jeff Adams, his best friend since the beginning of their lives, he trembled. First of sadness, anguish, then it quickly turned to anger. He clenched and unclenched his fist, until he let out his steam by punching the one who did this to him. Jacob squirmed - if he could - under the auror's intense glare, while a stream of blood trickled from his mouth.

"You killed him," Nick said with a hauntingly low voice. Another wave of spells hit Jacob.

"Liberacorpus."

"Silencio."

Fire blazed in the eyes of the Auror, _I will avenge you, Jeff_.

"Sectumsempra!" the final curse curse was made with a slashing motion, and the result was a violently wounded death eater.

"Bleed to death," he said, in a voice completely unlike his.

The black-haired wizard calmed down after he took several deep breaths, and turned back to his… dead… companion. It was almost painful to.

"Goodbye," he said, and let one stray tear crawl down his cheek. He rummaged his pockets for the portkey that was supposed to take them both back to Grimmauld Place when they finished the mission.

In a flash, his friend disappeared, just as fast as the life was sucked out of him by the deathly force.

"I love you," were Nick's last words outside the looming mansion, just as the moon reached its peak directly above him.


End file.
